


What We Perceive in Our Dreams

by Zephyrfox



Series: The Truth in Our Dreams [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreaming, M/M, Occult, Spooky, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Alec is sure he's dreaming, and that something is wrong - he just can't put his finger on it. He wasn't expecting a steamy, sensual encounter with his lovers, or that one of them would show signs of being distinctly different from before. He tells himself he shouldn't be afraid. After all, it's only a dream.





	What We Perceive in Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> This started out as a spark of a scene two days ago, and wouldn't let me go as it just kept growing. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Alec is dreaming. He knows this, but he’s not sure how he knows. He’s naked, standing in the middle of a large, sunlit room. He’s never been in this room before, and yet it feels familiar. A huge bed is pushed up against the wall on the far side of the room, away from the windows. It’s set low to the floor, and is piled high with soft pillows and blankets that spill over onto a plush rug. It’s obviously been arranged to be a lavish, self-indulgent bower.

On the other side of the room, a man is standing, naked, facing a pair of open French doors looking out onto a balcony. A breeze swirls around them, bringing with it the thick, heady scent of jasmine. Outside, he can see part of a wide lawn, bounded by trees that fade into the distance. There’s a feeling of openness, yet also complete privacy. They are alone.

 _James._ That knowledge is bone deep certainty. Except… he can’t quite see the other man clearly. There is a softness to everything in the room, blurring the edges, including James. He seems to shift, sometimes taller, sometimes shorter. Dark hair, then light. Alec shakes himself. It doesn’t matter. It’s still James. _His_ James. Waiting for him.

He draws closer to the other man, who seems to have settled on being shorter, and embraces him from behind. James leans back against him, murmuring his name. He tilts his head, rubbing his stubbled chin against James’ neck, just under the ear, and he can feel the shudder that runs through the warm body tucked into his, from chest to crotch. With a smirk, he trails kisses up James’ neck, stopping only at an ear, to suck the lobe into his mouth and play with it.

James moans his name again, and seems content to allow him to do as he wishes. Alec runs his hands down James’ chest and sides, petting and playing, accompanied by hums and moans of pleasure. Finally, he spreads one hand flat over James’ stomach, and reaches down to take hold of his lover’s cock that juts proudly from its nest of curls.

“Yessss…..”

It’s another’s voice, not his or James. It’s an intrusion upon them, and yet it seems natural, right. He closes his hand around James’ cock, and looks to the side. A slender, curly-haired man is watching them, lounging on a padded bench in the shadows near the bed. The smell of jasmine grows stronger and then fades as the breeze plays with the man’s hair. The man’s hazel eyes are watching them avidly, his own hands stroking lazily along his sides, almost mirroring the way Alec was just caressing James. _Q._ The man’s name comes to him in a haze of need that reminds him of his lover, waiting in his arms.

He strokes the cock he is holding, enjoying the way James’ breath speeds up, and the way James tries to thrust into his hand. He nips the earlobe he still has in his mouth in warning. He can feel his lover’s effort to keep still in the way James’ stomach muscles tense under his hand. He teases his lover, changing the rhythm of his strokes, fast to slow and back, then adds a twist of his wrist, until James gasps his name once more and shudders, collapsing against him with a hoarse cry as warmth spurts against his hand. He nuzzles James’ neck, slowing his hand, gentling his strokes, as his lover’s breathing evens out. Warmth fills his chest with the knowledge that _he_ was the one responsible for his lover’s pleasure.

Movement catches his eye. It’s Q, leaning forward now, still watching, his eyes dark pools of want. Alec is caught in that gaze… he doesn’t want to move — or can’t. Q’s mouth opens slightly, allowing a pink tongue-tip to slip out between oddly shaped teeth. Before he can work out why that’s so strange, he’s lying in the bed, and it’s just as decadently soft as he’d imagined, with James next to him. He forgets Q as James moves beside him to lean over him on one arm, watching him through ice blue eyes gone dreamy and unfocused. James’ free hand comes up to gently cup his chin and trace his lips. He kisses the fingers on his mouth, and is rewarded by James’ soft smile. Then the hand disappears, returning to glide sensuously over his skin, drawing nonsensical shapes and patterns. He arches into the touch, humming in pleasure.

The bed is so soft that he feels like he’s floating, and only the heat from James’ hand where it touches his skin keeps him grounded. James leans closer, opening his mouth in invitation, and they kiss, slowly, their tongues sliding lazily against each other.

He has no idea how long they stay lying there, kissing, with James caressing him. Time no longer has any meaning. When James’ hand wanders lower, he groans. Hot fingertips stroke his inner thighs, skirting his cock. All he wants in that moment is for his lover to take his cock in hand, so he can come.

“Patience….”

He whines at the half-heard voice, and James’s mouth leaves his, only to close around his cock instead, enveloping it with moist heat, and he gasps, all thoughts flying out of his head. He fists the silky sheets underneath him, trying not to thrust up. Suction and heat drive him almost out of his mind with need, but he must wait, be patient, though he doesn’t know how he knows this.

James opens his mouth, and Alec whimpers at the sudden chill surrounding his cock, but then his lover’s warm tongue flattens against it, and he almost sobs because that tongue licks up, leaving heat in its wake, a stark contrast against the chill, and a half-heard whisper reminds him to be patient, and he _can’t,_ hecan’twait, he needs to come, now, _now,_ and James’s tongue swirls over the head of his cock and he’s coming, arching up, off the bed, and then James’ mouth closes around his cock again, sucking it deep, _swallowing,_ and there’s gray closing in around the edges of his vision and he can’t breathe and there’s a roaring in his ears as everything whites out.

The next time he’s aware, the scent of jasmine is stronger, and there’s a cool body climbing into the bed between him and James. He’s too sleepy and relaxed to want to protest, but it’s Q, and he doesn’t need to protest, because Q always belongs with him and James. He wonders vaguely if he should offer Q a blanket. Q is always cold, always wearing layers and sweaters even though James hates the way Q dresses but then James prefers suits to Q’s eclectic style.

“Don’t worry about me, love,” Q whispers, and Alec hums, content, even though he’s not sure he actually offered Q the blanket, but he must have, or Q wouldn’t have answered. Then Q leans over James for a kiss, and he knows that Q can taste his come on James, and he must make some noise, because Q turns with a sly grin and kisses him, too, and he can taste himself on Q’s lips. Q chuckles. “Yes, I can, and you are delicious.”

Satisfied, he lies back against the pillows, and watches Q crouch over James from under heavy eyelids. Q kisses James again, running a possessive hand over him, chest to flank. James arches into the touch with a kiss-muffled moan. Alec feels his crotch go heavy, with a low level of _want_ thrumming just under his skin, as he watches his lovers, completely engrossed in each other. He strokes his cock, slowly, sensuously. It feels good, so good, and Q releases James’ lips and darts a look at him, clearly saying _I haven’t forgotten you,_ and James is watching them with a vague smile, and he loves them, and they love him.

He forgets his cock as Q’s tongue darts out and licks James’ neck, and a distant curiosity pokes at him because he notices that Q’s teeth are sharper than he remembers. James’ eyes flutter closed with a dreamy sigh, and shock stabs through Alec as he realizes that Q has nipped a hole in James’ neck, and is lapping at the blood as it spills from the wound. Dark eyes snare his and the shock fades into the distance as the sound of Q drinking James’ blood fills his ears.

He’s drifting again when he realizes that James has burrowed under his arm to snuggle against his side, and Q is now leaning over _him._ He feels a distant fear until he looks into the onyx eyes above him. Q smiles at him, the tips of those too sharp teeth peeking out, stark white, between dark red lips. “Don’t be afraid. You both taste so delicious after you’ve had sex. I love the flavor of all those hormones and endorphins.”

He wants to ask, but Q moves suddenly, and a sharp pain at his neck distracts him. He can feel his blood seeping out onto his skin, only to be licked away before it can pool. Somehow, the sensation is arousing, and pleasure wraps itself around him, zinging along his nerves, and he’s floating again, warm and surrounded by the scent of jasmine. When it stops, he moans in disappointment.

“You’re both so good,” Q whispers, sounding far away, but at the same time it sounds as though Q is speaking directly into his ear. “Sleep now, my loves. Everything is fine.”

With that reassurance, Alec lets himself relax, and the scent of jasmine follows him into sleep.

 

~~~~

 

A crash of thunder outside jerked Alec from deep sleep, his heart pounding almost as hard as the rain against the window. His first reaction was to feel his neck, although he couldn’t say why, as he peered into the darkness of their bedroom, trying to bring his heart rate down. His neck didn’t feel sore… Everything was fine. Nothing was out of place, and James slept peacefully next to him.

 _James._ Unable to resist the powerful urge to check that his lover was all right, Alec flipped on the bedside lamp and traced the line of James’ neck. He thought he spotted a shadow of a bruise in the dim light, but surely that was only his imagination. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous.

Lightning lit up the darkness in a bright flash outside the window at the same time as a creak from the deliberately loose floorboard by the bedroom door sent him lunging for the gun he kept holstered beside the bed. He had it up and aimed at the intruder in the space of a heartbeat.

Q stood framed in the doorway, light spilling over him from the hall’s overhead light, with a bemused expression, a little v of confusion almost hidden behind the bridge of his glasses. “I saw the light come on. Are you all right, love?”

He forced himself to relax as thunder rolled sullenly overhead. This was Q. He’d probably been up late, working on his computer. Everything was fine. “Yeah, just a weird dream.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Q’s unusually dark eyes reflected the soft glow from the bedside lamp as he drifted into the room.

“I…” Alec shook his head as a faint floral smell caught his attention. Jasmine? Something about that scent teased his memory, but… “No, it’s nothing. I can’t remember.”

“Good. Well, you should get some rest. You and James are going out on missions tomorrow, remember?”

That was right. They were both going somewhere warm, away from all this rain. A little voice in the back of his mind whispered _, Q likes the rain…_ He leaned over to secure the pistol in its holster, frowning at the way his hand started to shake. He made a fist, clenching tightly, then relaxed, and over again, until the tremors faded. Then he lay back against his pillow, wondering why he had the urge to pull James protectively close. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping, too?”

Q smiled, distracting him. Was there something odd about the shape of Q’s teeth? But then the thought was gone, and Q bent over him, one warm hand on his arm. Why did he expect it to be cold?

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Q asked, sounding worried. “That must have been some dream.”

“It was just a dream.” Alec dredged up a lopsided grin from somewhere, striving for confidence. “I’m fine.”

Q raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I know what it means when one of you two says that you’re fine.”

“No, really. I’m fine.” He frowned as he caught a faint whiff of mint. “Did you just brush your teeth?”

Q ducked his head, as if embarrassed. “I just had a quick snack.”

He nodded as realization dawned. Of course. Q liked a bit to eat when he worked late, and he was meticulous about taking care of his teeth. Alec yawned as the last vestige of whatever dream he’d had relaxed its hold on him, relinquishing control to his tiredness, and closed his eyes.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead. “Sleep, love. Everything is fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
